


A Hero in Thy Eyes

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beginnings, Courage, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Orcs, Poor Fíli, Rescue, Sigrid helps, Thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Legolas almost single-handedly killing the orcs and Tauriel bringing Kili from the brink of death, Fili had done nothing. Movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero in Thy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Despite the house being a mess, the odor of dead bodies hanging in the air, the still present worry concerning the dragon, and the lingering knowledge he'd come _this close_ to losing his brother, Fili almost smiled.

Exhausted, leaning against a wall, his gaze followed the lad about, still muttering in amazement about how the elf saved them from all the orcs. Next the blond prince's attention shifted to the boy's younger sister. Clutching a blanket to her chest, she gaped at the sleeping Kili and the elven captain watching him, their fingers still laced together. Fili could practically see the stars in the girl's eyes. He watched his brother and the redhead for a moment before shaking his head. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Here."

A small cup hovered before him. Tilting his head back he met the eyes of the bowman's oldest daughter. …Sigrid.

"It's water."

Nodding thankfully Fili accepted the drink.

The girl added, "Thank you."

Lowering the cup, he frowned slightly. "For what, lass?"

"For saving us. The orcs—"

"It was the elf whom saved you…us. I did not have my weapons to properly fight them." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, guilt washing over him. "Just as I was unable to save my brother," he added quietly.

The unexpected sensation of a rough, brief kiss being pressed against his cheek caused Fili to jump. He discovered Sigrid kneeling down, eyes boring straight into his, expression stern. Stunned, he blinked at her.

"And yet you _fought_. When the creatures first attacked you jumped to my and Tilda's defense. If it wasn't for you …," she trailed off.

Bile rose in the dwarven prince's throat. The image of the two girls hiding under the table came unbidden to his mind.

"You saved our lives," she stated firmly, rising to her feet. "And we are in your debt, master dwarf."

"Fili," he blurted as the girl turned away.

Pausing, Sigrid glanced at him. Her expression softened. "Thank you, Fili." Then she ducked her head and went off.

"You are welcome," Fili whispered to the air. Lifting his hand to his cheek in wonder, he slowly smiled.

THE END


End file.
